Roku Klein/Tropes
A-G *'Absurdly Youthful Father': For Hikari and Shiki in ~After Story~. Justified in that he stopped growing at 17-19 years of age due to his Esper heritage. Of course, most of the characters (particularly Kairi) lampshades this. *'Adorably Precocious Child': As a child, it is shown that he is quite keen for his age. As shown by the fact that he completely recognized Kuronagi as the one who saves him from the city's disaster. *'Adorkable': Oh often times... Especially in XBlaze. *'All Of The Other Raindeer': It's revealed in Chronicles of Miracles, that Roku was severely bullied during his pre-teens (post-events of XBlaze) by most of his classmates, hence why he becomes a Shrinking Violet at the beginning of DSS series. *'All-Loving Hero': Roku is the epitome of this. There's nothing in the whole world that could stop him from making anyone (whether it'd be friends or enemies) ending up being friends with him. Probably except Iris. *'Almost Dead Guy': He is prone to being this (to the point of being a Running Gag), right to being stabbed with multiple swords and taking a dead blow that was meant for Cross. **Also nearly bites this in Chapter Zero, due to the fact that he is one of the survivors of the Near-Disaster Incident. Thank god Kuronagi manages to save him in time. *'Alternate Counterpart': Has one in School Days. Unlike the other Alternate Counterparts, this Roku got the memories of Roku in Dissidia School Side thanks to Azure. Also the Origin Timeline Roku. *'Apocalypse Maiden': As revealed in Chronicles of Fate 2 -Final-'', Roku is actually the "Key of the Universe", and if he were died; then the current universe ''would end up having the End of The World As We Know It (or in the less worst case, turning it into a Crapsack World). This is what happens to the "Origin" timeline when the Origin!Roku commits suicide. **And he's also the "Will of Azure"; who would even caused even more chaos if his Azure powers would go out of control. *'Badass': Given for The Hero. Heck he can take out an undefeatable enemies despite he never fought before. **'Badass Abnormal': He is a Half-Blood Esper from his mother's side, no wonder he can mastered many magic in a short time. **'Badass Adorable': In XBlaze. His actual first time summoning the Keyblade was when he was 13! He still has his moments though. **'Back-to-Back Badasses': With either Tidus and Vanitas. **'Took A Level In Badass': Of course... Right now, he's clearly one of the most badass characters in School-Side Chronicles. *'Berserk Button': Don't try to harm his family or friends... especially ''if it's Vanitas or Lambda and you'll be dead in a second. **Also insulting Kuronagi is ''another way to REALLLY set him off quite badly, as Virgillius finds out the hard way during the Grand Festival arc. *'Big Brother Instinct': Roku is this towards any younger characters, but it's especially notable for Rini and Misato. *'Blood-Splattered Innocents': In a flashback in Chronicles of Miracles, where he witness his uncle killing his classmates. *'Break the Cutie' *'Butt Monkey': He mostly gets the joke at him and not to mention being abused in many ways than one by Vanitas. And he is not even immune of getting snarked at constantly by other protagonists, mostly by either Rini or Cross. *'Clueless Chick Magnet': Gains a lot of female crushes throughout the series, in particular with Yuuki and Junko from 7 Wonders of Mystery, too bad that Roku is too much of an idiot to notice it. *'Chaste Hero/Celibate Hero' *'Character Development': He goes from being a Shrinking Violet to a Determinator and a Friendship Freak in an inch. **Other than getting better from being a Shrinking Violet, Roku himself turns into an absolute Keet (although a more downplayed version) and is capable of Obfuscating Stupidity (notably in Remix Heart and ~After Story~) as well as having Vanitas' personality rubbing off on him (as everyone notes), notably for being a Deadpan Snarker. *'The Chosen One': The Chosen of Fate as well as the Will of Azure. *'Chronic Hero Syndrome' *'Combat Tropes' **'Blade Spam' **'Cool Keyblade': Oblivion **'Elemental Powers' ***'Blow You Away': His main element. Coincidentally, it's the same as Kuronagi's. ***'Making A Splash' ***'Light 'Em Up/Holy Hand Grenade' ***'Shock And Awe' **'Everything's Better With Spinning' **'Flash Step': Due to his Super Speed, Roku tends to do this more often than not. **'Healing Factor': Due to his Esper heritage. Even moreso with Azure Heal. **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magic Knight': A more balanced one in compare to Rini and Misato. Though, he's much more rely on his incredible speed. **'Red Mage': Capable of using both version of Magic. **'Retcon': His ability as the Chosen of Fate enables him to do this, which is described as basically "rewritting" someone's fate. **'Spellblade' **'Story Breaker Power': His Azure Arc is one, due to being given half of it's powers by Kuronagi to keep him safe.'' It just made it even ''more broken when Roku is revealed to capable enough to use its powers due to being the Will of Azure. **'Super Speed' **'Sword Beam' **'Throwing Your Keyblade Always Work' **'Weapon Twirling' *'Cooldown Hug': Gives one to Vanitas in the final arc of Dissidia School Side to stop him from snapping. *'Covert Pervert': At least towards Vanitas. *'Dark And Troubled Past': When he was still a kid, Roku had to take care of Rukia, who is depressed over Phoenix's death. This what makes him hard at making friends and got bullied over time because of this. However, after the Near-Disaster Incident in Cornelia City that almost took Roku's life if it weren't for Kuronagi saving him, Rukia began to realize of what she had been doing and promised to take care of Roku. **It takes the whole Dark and Troubled much more as of XBlaze happens. *'Dead Alternate Counterpart': The Origin Timeline Roku. His death what was caused the Origin Timeline's The End of The World As We Know It. *'Deadpan Snarker': Becomes something of this as the series progress. Blame that on Vanitas. *'Defeat Means Friendship': Much like Nanoha, how Roku tends to get a lot of allies, in particular being Vanitas, Cross and Junko. *'Despair Event Horizon': Nearly crosses into this several times in the series, particularly when The Bad Guys Wins, although he does snap out of it frequently. *'The Determinator' *'Deuteragonist': Of School-Side Chronicles Universe as whole. He has much as larger role as Kuronagi is. *'Disney Death': Roku takes this trope Up to Eleven!! Even most characters would lampshades how Roku is constantly dying. **Justified though, as if he were to die, he would bring the whole world into a state of chaos. *'Dogged Nice Guy': Towards Vanitas. Sooo very much... *'The Empath' *'Even The Guys Want Him': Heck he got many Ho Yay subtext with most male characters. *'Expy': While he is an Expy of his FFXV counterpart, he just has much more towards either Roku from the same game and Sora from KH. He has shades of Emil Castagnier from Tales of Symphonia 2. *'For Happiness': Roku makes it clear that he prioritizes everyone's happiness above his own. Both Rini and Kuronagi calls him out on this in Dissidia School Side II and Chronicles of Fate 2 respectively. *'Forgotten First Meeting': His actual first meeting with Mio is when he was visiting Kagutsuchi with his mother and cheers her up when she was lost. Then 10 years later, Roku forgets about this and doesn't end well with Nue. For good reason that is. **Subverted with him and Kuronagi. Despite his Laser-Guided Amnesia, Roku does remember the fact he met Kuronagi 7 years before only that he forgot what he looks like. That is, until Kuronagi shows it to him. *'Fountains of Expies' *'Friend to All Living Things'/'Friend to All Children' *'Friendless Background': One of the main reasons he was a Shrinking Violet post-Laser Guided Amnesia after XBlaze. *'Friendship Freak': Post-Character Development. He's basically the same height as Sora or Aqua from Kingdom Hearts. *'Genius Ditz/Ditzy Genius': Flips between the two very often. Roku shows that he's quite intelligent despite what he thinks and tends to come up a plan on the fly, without knowing whether or not it would work, and this contrast to his usual personality of a Keet or an Only Sane Man. Though later series ends up being the latter at most. *'Ghost Memory': Prior to School Days, the Alternate!Roku ends up getting the memories of the Main!Roku by Azure. However, unlike Sora, who freaked out and momentarily going insane, this Roku seems alright with it. *'The Gifted': Comes with being an Esper as well as the Chosen of Fate. *'The Glasses Come Off': In School Days, Roku does this in order for Vanitas realizing that this Roku has the memories of the other Roku. *'The Glomp': Always does this towards Vanitas from Season 2 onwards. Or anything he deems cute enough would likely make Roku does this towards that somebody... even Cross ''of all people! *'Good Is Not Soft': When Roku is ''pissed off, particularly anyone who insults Kuronagi. Frederica even notes the resemblance with Kuronagi when Roku doesn't show any mercy to his opponents. H-P *'Half-Human Hybrid': He's a Half-Blood Esper. *'Happily Married': With Mio as revealed in ~After Story~, at least before she died for real. *'Heroic BSOD': He's prone to do this each time, especially regarding his mother's death in DSSII or whenever Vanitas is in trouble. **Probably the worst example would be when he has to fight against the resurrected Nue in Retrace Phantasma, and that took a real heavy toll on him. *'Heroic Lineage': He's a descendant of Reol Klein, the first Chosen of Fate. *'Heroic Sacrifice': Does this twice in Revenant Soul. On each season's last episode. Though he gets better. *'Heterosexual Life Partners': With Tidus. *'Hidden Depths' *'Ho Yay': With Vanitas. OH. SO. MUCH!! **He also has one with Kuronagi and Cross, particularly in Revenant Soul. **Although, later parts in School-Side Chronicles, particularly in School-Side Reservoirs, he and Kuronagi gets the most notable subtext... EVEN MORESO than him and Vanitas. *'Identical Grandson': Of Reol. *'If It's You, It's Okay': For Vanitas. **Kuronagi seems to be getting this treatment from him as well. *'I Just Want to Have Friends' *'I Owe You My Life': To Kuronagi, due to saving his in life during the first Disaster Incident. *'Insane Forgiveness': Another main trait of him being such Easily Forgiven to any of the redeeming villains, like Mai and Cross. Surprisingly, he doesn't do the same to his uncle when he meets him again (understandable considering said uncle siding with the Big Bad), though he does eventually forgives him afterwards. *'Interspecies Romance': With Mio, a human girl, due to him being a Half-Esper. **Also the case with Vanitas (an Embodiment Sin/technically a Demon) and probably with Kuronagi (a Wizard). *'I Will Protect Him/Her': To both Vanitas and Lambda. *'It's All My Fault' *'Keet': He can come of as this sometimes, especially evident in XBlaze. *'The Kirk': To Kuronagi's Spock and Cross' McCoy. *'Laser-Guided Amnesia': At the end of XBlaze, due to Kuronagi sealing Roku's uncontrolled Azure Arc. This is the reason why he doesn't remember Mio or actually when he "first" summoned his Keyblade. *'The Leader' *'Like Brother And Sister': His relationship with Yuuki, an AI he accidentally make. To the point he adopts her as his little sister when she became human at the end of 7WoM3. **Also the same case with Rini, due to being 3 years younger and the first person she could consider a close family. *'Love Makes You Crazy': Only when it concerns Vanitas at least *'Love Martyr': For Mio/Nue. *'Manic Pixie Dream Guy': To Vanitas, Lambda/Mio as well as Kuronagi. *'Meganekko': His School Days counterpart wears this. And so does his Origin Counterpart. *'The Messiah' *'Mind Rape': Gets one in Cross' Bad End in Requiem Shift as well as its Movie adaptation by Teru. The latter has Kuronagi saved him though. *'Morality Pet': He is this for both Vanitas and Kuronagi. As well for Nue/Mio. **This makes a plot important in School Days, because of the Alternate!Roku gains the memories of the Main!Roku's memories by Azure sometime prior to the story, this helps to snap Vanitas back out of his Sanity Slippage. *'New Transfer Student': How he first introduced as one in the beginning of Dissidia School Side. A rather interesting note is that he used to live in Cornelia City before transferring back and forth many times. *'Nice Guy': Oh yeah... He's probably one of the nicest protagonists out of the whole series as whole... Compare to the other protagonists... **So nice that he sympathizes Teru of all people in Continuum Shift and onwards, and this is despite everything he does... Granted, that's after his past was revealed. **'Beware The Nice Ones': Although... That doesn't mean he is actually harmless... after all, when you threatens either his friends or family, he'll get serious or even at least harming Vanitas would make Roku snaps so hard that it makes the enemies terrified. And that doesn't count the fact of him being an Apocalypse Maiden. *'No Sense of Personal Space': Towards Vanitas and Cross... mostly Vanitas, though. *'Not So Different': He's really Not So Different than Vanitas. Not surprising... Consider the fact that the two have distress problems with their mothers, with Rukia being depressed over Phoenix's death that Roku has to take care of her when he was still a kid while Azami is... well, she is absolutely Ax Crazy and abused her son in more ways than one. Plus, because of this, they both have a Friendless Background and gets severely bullied in the past. It also shows that they also have the same birthday... *'Obfuscating Stupidity' *'Official Couple': With Mio, at least before she died for real in ~After Story~. *'Older Than They Look': In ~After Story~, particularly an egregrious case in that he has a son despite still looking like a teenager. Then again, Espers stopped physically growing in a certain age, and it just happens Roku stopped at 19 years old. *'The Pollyana': Mostly in Remix Heart and School-Side Reservoirs installments. *'The Power of Friendship': Definitely a believer of this. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Vanitas, Rini, Cross or Kuronagi's Blue Oni. He's the Blue to Tidus' Red Oni instead. *'Scars Are Forever': He has a permanent scar on his right wrist like Kuronagi. Due to the fact that Kuronagi transferred parts of his Azure Arc to Roku. *'Second Love': Vanitas. Prompts the If It's You, It's Okay on both of them. *'Single-Target Sexuality': After the Ultimate Arena series and later the Shift Novels, it is pretty clear that he really do loves Mio, although, he makes an exception for Vanitas as well. *'Shrinking Violet': At first anyways... he gets better though. This is after the Laser-Guided Amnesia, as his 13-year old self is notably Keet. *'Slasher Smile': Gives a pretty awesome one throughout the climax of his fight against Ewen in DSSII. *'Sleep Cute': Tends to do this often with Vanitas. Or Kuronagi. **And later with Cross at the end of the True Ending in Retrace Phantasma. *'Stepford Smiler' *'Sympathy For The Devil' *'Synchronization': Like all contract wielders, Roku has this with Vanitas. And some of the times it was activated, just shows how much a Butt Monkey Roku is. **And Teru gets "Life-Link" with Roku, just to piss off Kuronagi. *'Taking the Bullet': For Cross in Revenant Soul and Continuum Shift. He gets better... *'True Companions': Much like his ancestor, Roku considers The Seven Chosens of Fate as this and pretty much everyone else. *'Tsundere': A subtle Type B towards Vanitas whenever he makes a comment or do anything that flustered him. *'Unwanted Harem': Surprisingly, not with any of the girls, but guys instead. W-Z *'The Woobie': Oooh boy... With how School-Side Chronicles tends to take, Roku is deifinitely is one of them. **'Iron Woobie' Category: Tropes